


Christmas Movies

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gideon was his mother's son when it came to research.





	Christmas Movies

Gideon knew there was a copy somewhere. The problem was that Papa shelved the DVD’s and unlike Mama’s bookcases there was no logic to his system. Papa claimed it made perfect sense, but in fourteen years Gideon had never worked out the how and why of it. He huffed to himself, he’d mastered the Dewey decimal system by the time he was five. Papa didn’t even have the DVD’s in alphabetical order!

“Papa! Where’s ‘A Christmas Carol’?”

Papa wandering in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a tea towel; “Which one?”

“Patrick Stewart.”

“Third shelf, with all the book adaptations.”

Now he knew where to look Gideon found the case in a moment. He opened the box and sighed at Gonzo and Kermit smiling up at him from the disc. This was another problem, Papa was terrible for putting the wrong disc in the cases.

“And where’s the Muppet version?”

“Bottom shelf, with the Christmas films.”

Gideon rolled his eyes. Why weren’t both versions in the same place? Thankfully the disc he was looking for was in the Muppets box. He switched them over and put the Muppets back on the shelf.

“Bit early for Christmas films isn’t it, son?”

Since it was only just October Papa wasn’t wrong.

“This is the Christmas play. I wanted to get some tips before I tried out for a part.”

“Good idea, can’t go wrong with Patrick Stewart.”

 

By December there was a new copy of ‘A Christmas Carol’ on the shelves of the Gold house. This one stared Gideon as Scrooge and took pride of place in the All Time Favourites section of the DVD collection.


End file.
